Edward's Song
by Little Miss Creant
Summary: Based on "Adam's Song" Thoughts of Edward and Carlisle on that night in 1918... Rating just to be safe


**Edward's song**

This is a songfic about Edward's transition from humanity to vampirism. I haven't written anything in a while, and I wrote this in about 3 hours or somthing silly so bare with me! I know this has been done before, but some of these lyrics reminded me of this kinda scene.

By the way, I would LOVE to own Twilight… But I don't. Stephenie does and we love her for it.

I also don't own "Adam's Song" by Blink 182. I would still like to though :)

R&R people!

* * *

"_**I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known" **_

**Edward:**I finally fell ill yesterday. I knew it was coming the second I awoke this morning. I locked up the house and walked to the hospital for the last time. I was choking by the time I got there, and a drained looking nurse half carried me to my mother the second she saw me.

A blond pale doctor allowed me to sit with Mother for almost the whole day. He looked as weary as I feel. He had horrible dark circles beneath his eyes, like he hadn't slept in a hundred years. I hope he has not become ill, he seems so selfless. My mother likened him to the paintings of the angels in the church, but I can't be sure if she is even aware of what she is saying.

Mother is getting weaker; she cried unexpectedly when she looked at me and saw my sickness. She told me that she doesn't want me to forget her and sent me to rest. I have not seen her cry before, not even upon Father's death. I'm glad that they won't see me becoming ill like them.

_**"I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough"**_

**Carlisle****: **The Masen's son arrived today. He is almost a man, but he looks just like his mother, a wonderful woman, although I fear that she is on her deathbed. I believe that he has succumbed to the disease now. He seemed to see it coming, he has great maturity for his age. It is not surprising that he has become afflicted- He has been at the hospital as much as I have.

I saw his mother earlier and she knows. She knows what I am. I do not think that I am mistaken, and I do not think that it is her delirium that is to blame. Both she and her child are incredibly discerning. She wants me to save the boy, I know what she wants me to do, but I cannot condemn him to this half life of mine. However equally I cannot simply brush aside his mother's last wish.

I told him of his mother's death myself. He was disturbingly calm as I told him the grim news. He was quiet for a long time, until her frowned at me and asked what her last words were. I told him that I didn't know. He looked at me in that same clairvoyant way that his poor mother did. He is almost a stranger but he is breaking my heart .I already think of him as a son.

I went back to the boy, Edward, this evening to explain. He was disorientated, and I am not sure that he understood what I was trying to tell him. He is almost as pale as I am, but his lips are blue. I do not think he is long for this world.

I will watch him tomorrow when I can return to work, and if he does not improve I will steal him in the night and change him. I do not want to rush into this; if he has a chance of recovery then I cannot rob him of it. I would be no better than those who made me.

"_**I'm too depressed, to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone  
I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside"**_

**Edward:** Mother is gone. The blond doctor came especially to tell me, he said he pronounced her dead at half past two, just a few hours after I left her. This means that I am the only one left.

It's as black as pitch in the ward and the room is still, though I can hear a man's cries from outside. The still atmosphere is unnaturally tense for a room of sleeping people.

There is a white statue beside my bed. It's whispering to me in an unearthly voice. I'm not sure where it has come from, and I can't move to see. I think I am hallucinating, I feel hot. The nurse said I had a fever- that was morning. I don't know what the time is now.

I was quite fine just a day ago. A week ago I was watching the soldiers returning from Belgium, there was a big party on the street and everyone was laughing. I was playing "Pack up your Troubles" to the children on the piano. I wish I was there now. I can't even hum to myself without gasping for air.

"_**I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault"**_

I can't breathe properly anymore. I can feel my chest rattling. Dr Cullen told me that it was pneumonia that killed my mother- fluid in the lungs –I think that it's happening to me too. I want Mother; I would give anything to see her again.

I think that she blames herself for this. I am all alone. I will see her in heaven soon, and then I can

It's getting light now. I think I must have fallen asleep again- although I have never felt more tired. Mother's dead. I can't breath. My mouth tastes like blood; I can see it clotted over my pillow.

I keep choking. A nurse came and fed me earlier, I felt like an infant as she spooned milk into my mouth. I don't know what happened next, but when I next looked she was gone. The man who was crying in the hallway is quiet now.

It's getting dark again, I feel as weak as a kitten. The Statue is back. It's carrying me away.

I can see stars... A full moon. There are no cars on the road. I think I'm flying…

The Statue is stealing me, I know, but it is promising to take care of me. I don't care what he does. I want Mother.

The Statue is biting me all over… It hurts. I can hear my heart… I'm on fire… I don't have the strength to fight the demon statue... He's burning me. There's no point in carrying on. It's getting too hard. All I can do is scream.

"_**I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I'd survived"**_

* * *

And that's that!

I know it was a kinda sad theme, but it's just the mood I'm in!

For the record, I know "Adam's Song" is about suicide, but I tried to fit it in as well as I could, even though it meant chopping bits out occationally...

Feelin a lil fragile so no overly harsh reviews plz! xxxx


End file.
